So Much For a Happy Ending?
by DearestStories
Summary: (Based on recent OUAT episodes) Regina, after hearing that Gold had the famous writer of the book, decided to take her fate into her hands and forces the writer to write her a new story. She finds herself in alternate universe confused, scared and find what the life of a hero really is: Sacrifice and a lot of fighting for her happiness. (Outlaw Queen fan fiction)


**AN-Hello dear readers, this is actually my first fan fiction! I do hope you enjoy it. All and all, there will be some violence and mature themes in tasteful amounts, and you will find your favorite characters in an all new dimension. Hope you enjoy your time here!**

* * *

><p>Regina Mills walked fast in the streets of Storybrooke, determined to put an end to her misery. Belle was at the counter at M. Gold's boutique, cleaning it and putting a bit of order in all the items her husband had collected over the years. She wasn't expecting a furious Queen to burst in on her. For the first time in forever, the town was getting a few days of peace without any conflict or real danger. But little did she know, the Queen was blocking every exit in the shop, taking her by surprise. Belle barely had the time to raise her head that Regina's hand moved to freeze her in position. The Mayor walked to her with determination. Belle was helpless, she wanted to scream to her husband for help, he wasn't far, and he could help. It's then that she saw something in Regina's eye, a flame, unstoppable: She saw the Evil Queen.<p>

-"This is nothing personal."

Without even blinking, she ripped Belle's heart out of her chest in a swift motion. The Queen really had nothing against Belle, she was careful with the heart that she was holding, not wanting to harm her. Regina then walked into the back store screaming Gold's name. It's with a smirk that she saw the Dark One, eyes wide starring at the heart in her hand.

-"Is that..."

-"Yes Gold and I want him right now."

-"Him? Don't hurt my little Belle.."

-"THE DAMN WRITER! And unless you want see your Beauty dead, you better give him to me."

The tension was high, both starring in each other's eyes. Rumplestilskin had already lost a son; to lose his wife would have been the death of him. He whistled, making a hooded man walked in. Regina kept the heart in her hand and with a swift movement of her hand, the mysterious writer was forced unto a chair, in front of a desk full of paper and an ink pot.

-Now you are going to change that damn story of yours and give me what I want AND DESERVE.

He grabbed a pen and a paper slowly, almost like if it was a ceremony, before letting the first drop of ink it the page. He was writing like a maniac, saying over and over: "One's happiness is an other's misery." The Queen didn't listen to his gibberish; she closed her eyes, thinking of her dear Robin Hood, smiling to herself. For once, the villain would get a good life.

-"Why are you smiling like that?"

Robin Hood was the one who spoke. The Queen opened her eyes and saw him there, tied up to a chair it what seemed like her bedroom in her castle. She glanced quickly at a mirror and saw herself in a long, tight fitting black dress, showing her every curve. She looked back at Robin, her insides burning up with a mix of love and lust. She moved closer to him and ran a nail across his jaw line, down his chest.

-"Oh nothing Mr. Robin Hood", she said with a smirk, already loving where this was going.

-"How do you know my name?"

She frowned, his words were filled with so much hatred. Didn't her know her? Why was he tied up? She moved back hurt and looked at the man. He was slightly bruised, his eyes staring into her soul, cutting her deeply.

-"W-why did I brought you here", she asked, trying to look as confident as possible, standing there, not even able to look at him in his eyes. She actually wanted to know what was happening, not recalling any of these events that happened before. She only remembered her old life, the one where Robin was with Marian because of Emma Swan.

-"Well I was hoping it was to have a nice tea and cake", he laughed.

She couldn't help but smile and giggle slightly. It's when she saw Robin look at her confused that she understood that she was the Evil Queen, and that answer had to be taken, not asked. She put on her mean smirk before speaking.

-"You stupid fool, answer me before I cut off that arrogant tongue of yours!"

-"Because I tried to get back my wife!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- The next chapters will be up soon enough! Stay tuned!<strong>


End file.
